moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitrina
Kitrina Marie Sumners is not a warrior, nor is she a priestess. Her skills are beyond physical or magical, lacking however very well endowed to possess the connections she has wrought by her attempts to free the people of Stormwind from oppression. Known as Lady Shade of the Court of Shadows, she has gathered many individuals together for the purpose of survivability, while also sought after for various information gathered from her meandering in Stormwind. Note: There are some questionable storylines I have been involved in and would like those that do read this to remember that I am not one to simply ignore roleplay. That being said, this is what I can remember from my two years of playing this character, and would appreciate that none of it be used for in game purposes. ---- The Buried Past Kitrina was one of two children on the farm in southern Elwynn Forest. Hermit in nature due to her mother's illness and her father's discipline, the family had merely gone to lengths to obtain supplies from Goldshire, none further. It was during her younger childhood, that the land began to bear little crops, the livestock also falling to the disease that darkened Duskwood across the river. It wasn't long that her sibling and mother were removed from the home. The father stricken with grief and oblivious to his daughter's needs, was unaware of her presence until the day of her accusation. Indeed, she had taken from another farm's crop and eaten it. Turned away from her father in his hatred for dishonesty, she left the farm and began a rather short journey north, coming across the town of Goldshire along the way. It was there, she was directed rather rashly towards the road to Stormwind in search of employment. ---- An Alley Occupant Upon her arrival to the city, she found nothing but the hustle and bustle of the streets. At the age of seventeen and absorbed into the sea of faces, it was apparent that this new transition would be difficult. Even moreso without money, which led to her tactiful removal of coinpurses from nobles and guards. But she was not alone. After coming across a woman in labor, she aided the delivery of a dark skinned boy. The woman's name was Mayvra, herself having the same color as the infant. She was a known prostitute and frequented the Blue Recluse for guards off duty, allowing herself to survive with the money allotted to her for her time. Kitrina understood this call of business to an extent and quickly became best friends with the woman, godmother of the son Markus. Approximately two years passed in this lifestyle, the streets becoming home and the calls of their ways beckoning Kitrina to act on impulse rather than morality, meanwhile a child in tote during the evenings and well into the early hours of the morning. During a casual stroll through the canals, Kitrina came upon two guards refusing their pay towards Mayvra, lashing out at her in anger and drunken passion. It wasn't more than a few swipes of their armored hands before her best friend was lifelessly tossed into the canal with an excuse on the men's lips and laughter. "For the Light." ---- Shadows of the Light Intent to discover the true purpose of this 'Light' as it was mentioned, she took her godson Markus to the Cathedral of Light to visit a priestess there. This woman explained to Kitrina of the religion, it's cause for peace, and more importantly, it's forgiveness. The priestess also housed them in her chambers, taking on the role of caring for Markus as Kitrina was referred to a trainer of the Holy Light and swordsmanship. A paladin, warrior for the Light, was her aspiration, however being cut short due to the unfortunate murder of her teacher by scarlet clad men. These men proceeded to explain to Kitrina of her displacement in the church, and beyond that, the necessary removal of all heathens that would taint the stones with their presence. Amazed by the hypocrosy of these men, Kitrina left Markus in the care of the priestess and removed herself from the church and it's teachings, seeking to band together those in the shadows of the streets and empower them with the will to survive. ---- Cause of War The band quickly began to be called the Court of Shadows, a group of outcasts, poor, hungry, and some of bitterness in response to the status of Stormwind. It was during a cold season that they managed to move their way into the crypts of the cathedral, dark and dank as the stones would allow, however homage to these people. They were left with small rations of food and water, a testament to the priestess' kindness as she served the above hall. Kitrina ensured that these individuals would no longer suffer the torment such as that which her friend was bestowed, and eventually developed a kindship with them. But among them were those that were sought after for bounty and crimes, leading to Kitrina's political stand against the guard and the church with whom she crossed blades. With a dislike towards the new rising number of scarlets rising with the title The Scarlet March, she sought after an order that agreed with herself. The Silver Knight was in an altrication with them when she first saw the white and silver tabard. Catching her eye was also an elf named Andeziel who also sought the removal of the Scarlet March from power. Quickly, this elf and Kitrina formed a plan to divert both groups, the Knights and March, into a war of which one would come victorious. The Court of Shadows were not the only band that chose to pursue the removal of these two orders, meeting a man named Pape and an elf named Bobbykyl, they met with a large cluster of orders seeking to focus their destructing eyes towards the Silver Knight. Putting plans of assault and infiltration in action, the meeting was adjourned with hopes of their own liberation. The plan was flawed however, when an order of villiany interfered named the Hand of Tyranny led by a large man of gruff nature, Borus. Hoping to turn the Hand towards her side and ultimately be rid of the scarlet forces, she transferred information between the two, Silver Knight and Hand of Tyranny . There would not be peaceful negotiations, and The Scarlet March was quickly forgotten in both of their objectives. ---- Playing With Fire A man from the Silver Knight named Velendis began to attempt to court Kitrina as the fight raged between the orders, seeking to woo her favor towards his order and his bed. Naive of these tactics, she remained firm in her own motivations towards ensuring her own guild's protection It was to her surprise that she would discover that this man was possessed by Rayze, a fire elemental seeking out an avatar for his love whom awaited salvation from her own war. He offered Kitrina power and protection, both very tempting to her. It wasn't until both the Silver Knight and the Hand of Tyranny turned their sights on the people of the Court of Shadows that she attempted upon her own life to remove herself from his presence. But he followed her and in her state of daze, she accepted the power of Crazis. The elemental reigned over the Court of Shadows with an interest in learning of these creatures, the races she had been ignorant of in her homeland. However, Rayze desired that she push for war, to burn the city and it's occupants and create it anew for their kind. With refusal to his wishes, he began his own experimentations upon the members of the order while Crazis sought after those she believed to have power. Borus being the main focus, was given rule over the Court of Shadows along with his second hand man Mavellris, an elf that Crazis had a fascination for. Meanwhile, Kitrina lived within her own mind, allowed once in a while to view the outcomes of her decision, also developing a love for Mavellris and his charm. The connection with Crazis grew as she attempted to manipulate Kitrina's mind and memories, resulting in a distortion of reality. Kitrina was barely aware of the upcoming coupe that Borus was planning, however, upon a meeting in secret with him, he plunged his spiked mace into her stomach and left her for dead. ---- "Through The Ashes" The Court of Shadows were not at all pleased with the new of Kitrina's death and resisted Borus's attempts to turn the order to his sway. Her body was discovered without evidence towards her attacker, and through powerful manipulation of Mavellris, Kitrina was restored to life. Crazis however, was unattached, leaving Kitrina with an altered mind and lack of memories to sustain her ability to lead the Court of Shadows as she had before. Mavellris was distraught at this, seeing the personality and love that he had once knew swept away, and left Kitrina in the arms of her Court. She did not remain alone, and through some very tactiful and natural magic from a blight druidess named Amyren , she regained most of her memories back. It was also then that she thrived with her friendships of her best friend Venita, a powerful shadow priestess that befriended Kit as sisters should. Another beside her was Pherro, a draenei paladin that wished to help Kitrina find peace in the Light again. Pherro and she developed a relationship while their duties to the Court of Shadows continued. He taught her the importance of the world surrounding Stormwind instead of merely that which she had seen on the streets of the city. However, determined to remain her focus on the city's wellbeing, her journies with him beyond the walls became vacations that blossomed into a love for the draenei. ---- Loom of Darkness Sometimes the shadows are never meant to stand in the light, as it would seem when she recieved an assignment to protect three people. A man named Khraven Centrium on the list, along with Trinda and Errean. The concern was placed by a man named Jeredai in response of a warlock overlooking the three of whom he considered friends. Naive at the time of the complete situation, accepted the job ad assigned two of her members to watch the others, while taking on the overseeing of Khraven herself. He greeted her openly and warmly. Retreating for the evening, however, she was forced upon by an eredar who went by Nohrus, and the leader of the Hand of Tyranny, Borus. It was during this abduction, in a plan of mind controlling Kitrina, they ripped her stomach open and shoved a Mark of Sargeras into her. A valiant rescue attempt was made by a man named Velenor and associates, failing at retrieving Kitrina. Nohrus escaped through a portal with the wounded woman, crudely stitching her up and leaving her bleeding in the Slaughtered Lamb. It was here that the notoriously known Gefjon Shadowielder found Kitrina along with his associate Jadagar Vosmus. Taking her to the crypts below the tavern, he began preparations to experiment a new hallucinogen on her. However, it was by the approachment of Khraven that convinced Gefjon not to continue, but to in fact nurse her back to health. Khraven and Gefjon, having newly formed an order named The Twisted sought to use Kitrina for her information gathering, however being denied decided to attack the one guard that flawed their plan, Pherro. Using his love for Kitrina, they lured him into a trap where, before her very eyes, he was murdered. ---- For the Light, For the Naaru Venita in her concern for Kitrina's safety and skilled with shadows at this time, offered Kitrina protection through her powers. Because of this act, the Mark of Sargeras placed inside her reacted, paining Kitrina to no great end with reoccuring assaults of darkness. It was when Khraven Centrium discovered this that he began to use her as a tool, seeking to drain her for his own accomplishments. Meanwhile, the image of Pherro haunted her with regret, and spoke to her of obtaining souls to spare his own. She agreed to this, and in a dilusional crusade of her own, asked Khraven for his aid against The Scarlet March with intentions to bring her love back from the dead with their many numbers of souls, and thus allowing Khraven his consumption of the power plaguing her. It was by this exchange that Khraven and Kitrina fell into the passion of each other's company and power. However, the connection began a chain of events that even after Kitrina's realization that Pherro, who was indeed returned to life, did not retain his memories, she continued to stand beside Khraven with his ultimate death in her mind. Watching as he turned from the man she had met into the villian the public claimed him to be, she found herself more entrusted to become a Keeper of The Twisted alongside Gefjon Shadowielder and Khraven Centrium. ---- To Be Continued